The Fire Truck Game
by ThiefShipper101
Summary: One day, Mariku teaches Ryou how to play a new game: the fire truck game. Poor Ryou forgot the most important rule: Fire trucks don't stop for red lights. Deathshipping.


**A/N: I would like to thank my friend who gave me the idea for this story (indirectly) when she told me about a game known as the fire truck game. I was originally going to make this Thiefshipping, but I changed it to Deathshipping because this pairing rocks and needs more LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I tried to buy it...they wouldn't sell it...**

* * *

><p>"Ryou, would like to play a game?" Ryou blinked up at the wild-haired man leaning over him.<p>

"A...game?" he asked, figuring Mariku didn't mean Duel Monsters. "What kind of game?"

"It's called the fire truck game," Mariku explained. "It's simple. My hand is the fire truck. Your leg-" he placed one hand on Ryou's knee, earning a shiver from the white-haired teenager. "-is the road. I just run my hand up your leg. All you have to do is say 'red light' when you want me to stop. It's fun."

"Well..." The game seemed harmless enough, but Mariku probably had something up his sleeve. "All I have to do is say 'red light'?" Mariku grinned.

"That's your only job." Ryou hesitated for a moment longer.

"Well...okay. I guess I'll try it." Mariku's grin grew.

"I knew you'd be curious," he said. He reached down, but instead of placing his hand on Ryou's leg, he unsnapped the button on the Brit's jeans.

"H-hey!" Ryou squirmed, sitting up slightly. "Wh-what are you...?"

"It's hard to play this game when you're wearing pants, Ryou. Don't worry."

Ryou felt a little concerned, but he leaned back on the bed and allowed Mariku to slip his trousers off, kicking slightly to help him out.

Mariku placed one hand just above Ryou's pale ankle. He looked at Ryou.

"Ready?" he asked. Ryou nodded. Mariku leaned down and kissed Ryou, slowly sliding his hand up Ryou's smooth leg. Ryou's breath hitched slightly at the Egyptian yami's touch. Mariku's hand was warm against his bare skin, and Ryou felt himself becoming _very_ aroused, _very_ quickly. He concentrated on kissing Mariku, trying to take his mind off of his half-hard erection.

The game was proving to be innocent. Ryou was surprised - and a bit disappointed - that Mariku was being so _gentle_. He made no move to deepen their kiss and his hand was barely moving. Ryou fought the urge to squirm against the teasing touch.

"Red light," he murmured around Mariku's mouth, as the Egyptian's large hand brushed past his knee. He felt Mariku smirk and speed up. Ryou pulled away, confused.

"Marik, I said red light," he said slowly. Mariku chuckled lowly.

"Silly little _tenshi_," he teased. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against Ryou's ear.

"Fire trucks don't stop for red lights," he whispered, slipping his hand under the waistband of Ryou's boxers. Ryou squeaked as he felt Mariku grip his half-arousal.

"M-Mariku! You tricked me!" he protested, squirming. Mariku smirked.

"It's not my fault you forgot about the rule of fire trucks," he teased, bending forward and capturing Ryou's lips with his own, sliding his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. He pressed his tongue against Ryou's coaxing it to play. Ryou let out a moan and started battling with Mariku for dominance. Mariku won, naturally, and Ryou allowed him to explore the moist cavern.

Between Mariku's skilled hands and long tongue, Ryou found himself completely hard embarrassingly fast. Marik pulled away and smirked.

"Are you excited, _tenshi_?" he whispered, giving Ryou's cock a firm jerk. Ryou groaned, pushing his hips downward into Mariku's teasing touch. Mariku grinned and nipped at Ryou's neck.

"Any plans for tomorrow, Ryou? I hope you're not planning on doing too much walking," he murmured in the boy's ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

"Ngh...I have school, Marik..."

"You can miss one day, can't you? Besides, it seems to me that your little _friend_ here might appreciate it if you skip."

"M-Mariku..." Ryou moaned, bucking his hips into Mariku's hand.

"Yes, koi?"

"P-please..."

"Please what?" Mariku smirked.

"St-stop teasing me!" Ryou begged. Mariku chuckled, leaning down to nuzzle Ryou's neck.

"You're so fun to play with, my little white kitten. Always so innocent. So much of a virgin." Mariku kissed that one spot behind Ryou's ear that he knew drove his lover _wild_. "But I know different."

Mariku withdrew his hand from Ryou's boxers, earning a small whimper that was barely out of Ryou's throat before his boxers were yanked off. Ryou squeaked and pressed his legs together, suddenly shy. Mariku chuckled, pulling Ryou's legs apart gently.

"No need to be embarrassed, Ryou," he murmured, leaning down and nuzzling the hikari's arousal. "It's not like I've never seen you naked before." Before Ryou could respond, Mariku opened his mouth and licked the head of his cock. All that ryou could manage was a breathy gasp.

Mariku ran his tongue along Ryou's member, occasionally placing the tip in his mouth and sucking on it. The entire time, his eyes were open, watching Ryou writhe as Marik sucked him.

With an internal smirk, Mariku inched the organ into his mouth. He felt, rather than heard, Ryou moan as his member was enveloped in the hot, moist cavern. Mariku started moving his head up and down, humming slightly in the back of his throat.

"Ah!" Ryou cried out and arched his back, pushing his cock further into Mariku's mouth. The Egyptian yami's only reaction was to speed up his motions. He felt strain on the top of his head and knew that Ryou had grabbed onto his hair. He gave one last hard suck and Ryou came hard into his mouth. Mariku greedily drank what he was offered, swallowing it all. He pulled back and sat up.

Ryou lay on his back, eyes closed and face slightly flushed. His chest was heaving, lips parted slightly as he panted. Mariku felt a surge of pride and affection. This beautiful creature was _his_. Only him. If anyone else ever even _touched_ Ryou, well, Mariku would just have to kill them.

Ryou opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position. He pushed lightly at Mariku's cheat to get the larger male to move back. Mariku raised one eyebrow.

"You're still dressed," Ryou whispered, tugging at Mariku's black tank top. "It's starting to bother me." Mariku simply smirked and lifted his arms, allowing the pale hikari to pull the shirt over his head. He reached for Mariku's pants, but his wrists were caught and held above his head as his back once again made contact with the mattress. Ryou squirmed, trying to free his hands.

"Mariku~!" he whined. "I don't like being pinned down! It feels like you're going to rape me." Ryou had meant this to be a joke, but, to his surprise, Mariku released his wrists and cupped his cheek gently. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes locked with violet orbs.

"Ryou," Mariku began seriously. "I would _never_ do that to you. You're to precious to me to even _think _of hurting you in that way. It would kill me to see you suffer like that."

Mariku's lips met Ryou's in a chaste kiss as Ryou realized that, in his own way, Mariku had just admitted to loving him. The Brit felt as though his heart would burst with happiness. He wrapped his arms around Mariku's neck as they broke apart for air.

"You don't have to worry about me being hurt, Mariku," Ryou murmured. "As long as I have you, I'll always be safe. I just know it." Ryou tugged Mariku down until their foreheads were touching. "I love you, too."

Mariku smiled. Not his usual sadistic, psychopathic, cheshire-cat grin, but an actual, honest smile. He cupped Ryou's cheek gently, gazing at him with a look of soft affection that seemed very out-of-character for him. Ryou untangled his arms from around Mariku's neck and stretched them over his head. Understanding, Mariku pulled Ryou's blue-and-white striped t-shirt over his head, admiring the boy beneath him.

"You're beautiful, Ryou."

Ryou blushed. Some small part in the back of his mind told him that boys weren't supposed to be beautiful, but he didn't care, as long as it was from Mariku.

The Egyptian yami bent down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Ryou's neck. He bit down gently on Ryou's collarbone, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a bruise. Just to remind him that Ryou was real, and not some dream that would dissipate the moment he looked away.

Ryou tugged gently at Mariku's pants.

"Mariku, please..." He undid the button. "No more teasing." With the other's assistance, Ryou slid Mariku's pants off his body, revealing his rock-hard erection. Ryou gulped. It didn't matter how many time he saw it. He could never get over the sheer size of his lover. Ryou estimated that - when he _wasn't_ aroused - Mariku was about two-point-five times larger than an average person. When he _was_ aroused...Ryou was honestly surprised that it actually fit inside of him.

Mariku smirked, leaning over Ryou.

"Se something you like, _tenshi_?" he whispered. Ryou bit his lip and nodded. He lay down flat on his back and spread his legs ever so slightly.

"Mariku...my pharaoh, please...take me," he murmured. Mariku leaned down and kissed Ryou again, opening the drawer in the bedside table and removing a bottle of lube. He coated his fingers thickly and evenly, before pushing one inside his lover. Ryou squirmed at the sudden intrusion, but forced himself to relax when Mariku placed one hand on his thigh. Ryou closed his eyes as two more fingers were added, stretching him more then was comfortable. Mariku began to move his finger around inside the tight hole, wincing as Ryou bit his lip in discomfort. After a few minutes, Mariku withdrew his fingers and pressed the tube of lubricant into the pale hikari's hand.

"You do it, Ryou. It's going in you."

Ryou blushed, sitting up slightly. He cupped his palm and poured a generous amount of the cool liquid into it. He glanced at Mariku's erection and added a bit more. Just to be safe.

Ryou reached forward and ran his hand along Mariku's length. The taller man tipped his head back and groaned through his teeth. Ryou smiled and continued coating Mariku's cock thoroughly. After what seemed like hours to the yami, Ryou pulled his hand back and resumed his position flat on his back.

Mariku bent over him, pressing the tip of his erection at Ryou's entrance. He bent down and his Ryou hard before beginning to push in. Ryou let out a muffled cry, which Mariku swallowed. He lifted his head once he was fully sheathed. Blood was roaring in his ears. All his senses were telling him to pound mercilessly into the small boy beneath him, but forced himself to wait.

Ryou's head was turned to the side, his eyes squeezed shut. It wasn't his first time, nor his second. Quite frankly, he had stopped counting after several time. But it still hurt. It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong - they had made sure of that - Mariku was just so damn _big._ Even after all this time, Ryou was unaccustomed to being stretched so much.

Ryou relaxed slightly when he felt Mariku being to stroke his hair.

"I know it hurts, Ryou," Mariku murmured. "You'll be okay." Ryou looked up at Mariku and nodded. He rolled his hips slightly, urging his lover to move. Mariku pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Ryou bit back a groan. It would be worth it in a moment.

Mariku moved in and out, setting a steady pace. The look on his face clearly said he was frustrated, searching for that one spot inside his lover that would bring both of them pleasure.

"M-Mariku..." Ryou whimpered, turning his head to one side. Mariku brushed the boy's hair back.

"I know. I know. Bear with me for a minute, Ryou," Mariku whispered. "Here - let's try this." Mariku stopped thrusting and sat up, pulling Ryou along with him. He situated Ryou so that the pale boy was straddling his lap and began moving again. Ryou moaned, caught off-guard by this new angle. Mariku smiled to himself and drove himself deeper into his lover's body. When Ryou cried out in pleasure, he knew he had finally hit his special spot.

"H-harder," Ryou murmured. Mariku complied, thrusting himself faster into Ryou's body. Ryou moaned and tipped his head back. Mariku leaned forward and licked Ryou's chest as he moved inside the smaller mal. Ryou gasped as Mariku latched onto one of his nipples. His shaky hands found Mariku's hair, entangling themselves in the thick blond locks. He pressed Mariku against him, breathy moans wringing themselves from his throat.

"M-Mariku!" he cried. Mariku felt Ryou's erection, hot and hard against his stomach. He removed one arm from around Ryou's waist and grasped his cock, moving it in time with his thrusts. Ryou screamed.

"Mariku! Oh, God!" Ryou threw his head back, eyes shut tight in ecstasy. "God, Mariku!"

"Ryou...you're so tight!"

"Mariku, I-I'm gonna..." Nodding, MAriku kissed Ryou deeply, jerking at the pale boy's cock.

"Come, Ryou..." he murmured.

"Oh, I - AH! MARIKU!" Ryou screamed out his lover's name as he came over their stomachs. The tightening around Mariku was enough to send him over the edge as well, and he grunted as he released into Ryou.

Ryou leaned against Mariku's broad chest, exhausted. Mariku pulled his now-flaccid cock out of Ryou and gently laid the panting boy on the bed.

"Well, Ryou?" he said, laying down next to his lover and pulling the blankets around them. "What did you think of the fire truck game?" Ryou smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"It's amazing, Mariku," he murmured. Mariku chuckled, brushing Ryou's hair off his face.

"I'm glad you think so, " he said, wrapping his arms around Ryou's waist. The stronger man rolled onto his back, do that ryou was lying on top of his chest. "Because we'll be playing it a lot more often." Ryou giggled, nestling his head against Mariku's chest.

"Aishiteru, Mariku." The Egyptian smiled, his hands gently rubbing Ryou's back."I love you, too, _tenshi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Deathshipping needs more love. I love thiefshipping, but this pairing is just so cute!<strong>

**On a completely unrelated sidenote, I watched a bunch of episodes of Hetalia before I typed this up, and when I was writing it, Mariku's dialogue was in Germany's voice, and Ryou's was in Italy's voice. ...Yeah...**

**Review, please! **


End file.
